


Meatballs

by im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance



Series: SLFL(Suck Luke Fuck Luke) [32]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 5sos cake - Freeform, Adult Content, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Calum, Bottom Luke, Bottom Michael, Boys Kissing, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, Friendship/Sex, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, M/M, Missionary Position, Muke - Freeform, Oral Sex, Smut, Sounds Live Feels Live World Tour, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Calum, Top Michael, malum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance/pseuds/im_just_a_sucker_for_bromance
Summary: An idea popped into Luke's head when he saw Calum and Michael sharing food, right before Calum made a statement about balls. That, combined with something Michael had said weeks ago, led Luke's brain to work faster and thus, the birth of that plan. All he had to do was get to Michael and convince Calum.





	

Luke let his eyes drift to Calum, who was sitting on the couch across from him, beside Michael, and both of them were eating spaghetti with meatballs while Ashton and he had opted for roasted chicken. He let his eyes linger on the bassist, who pierced one of the meatballs with his fork and directed it to his mouth; in Luke’s eyes, that action seemed to be taking place in slow motion. He then looked at Michael, who did the same before chewing on the ball, then let out a loud burp, which caused Luke to rolled his eyes before diverting his attention back to his chicken.

“Stop stealing from my plate,” Michael stated as he tried to push Calum’s hand away but the younger boy had already taken a ball with his fork.

“Sharing is caring,” Calum grinned and shoved it into his mouth.

“I don’t have to share with you since you’re eating same as me,” Michael pointed out.

“But I want balls,” Calum said and they all burst out laughing. “That’s not what I meant and you guys know it.”

“I can give you balls,” Luke laughed as he pointed to his lap.

“Oh fuck off,” Calum rolled his eyes.

“That’s the thing Luke. He doesn’t want your balls, he wants mine,” Michael corrected.

“If you guys want to play some balls games, you better not do that in my hotel room,” Ashton warned.

“Aww Ashton, you don’t have to get mad. Of course we will include you,” Michael snickered.

“Umm… I’ll pass. I’m fine with my chicken,” Ashton motioned to his plate.

“Are you talking about a food play or something else?” Luke asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Depends what you understood,” the drummer chuckled.

“Hey Calum?” Michael said while Ashton and Luke were still arguing. “I’ve something to tell you.”

“Yeah?”

“Come closer, it’s a secret,” Michael said out loud and Luke and Ashton turned to look at him.

“What is it?”

Smiling, Michael licked his lips as he moved closer to Calum and pressed his mouth to his ear before letting his tongue ran over the shell of his ear.

“Yuck!” Calum made a face as he pulled away. “You’ve got spaghetti sauce on my ear.”

“I did it Luke and it worked,” Michael said while doing a happy little dance.

“Disgusting,” Calum muttered as he wiped his ear with his hand and wiped it on the sleeve of Michael’s white shirt.

“You little shit,” Michael pushed Calum’s hand away and looked at the stain on his shirt.

“You asked for it,” the brunette shrugged.

Mumbling to himself, Michael grabbed his fork and rubbed it on the front of Calum’s shirt. “You asked for it,” he mimicked when Calum stared at him.

“Food fight…” Luke shouted.

“No,” Ashton shook his head. “No food fight. Quit being childish and grow up like me.”

“Yes grandpapa,” Luke laughed.

**2 Hours Later…**

Michael yawned as he walked to his door and opened it. “Luke?”

“Hi,” the younger boy smiled.

“What do you want? It better be quick because I’m about to pass out,” Michael again yawned and let himself fall on the mattress.

“I just wanna talk to you.”

“Right now? Can’t it wait?”

“Yes and no.”

“It better be worth it,” Michael sighed.

“It will, trust me. Do you remember what you said to me a few weeks ago?”

“Uhh… I told you lots of things a few weeks ago.”

“Remember that time when we had sex with Calum?”

“You mean, when you had sex with Calum and I was just there,” Michael rolled his eyes.

“Technically, you weren’t just there. You fucked me. But yeah that time.”

“What about it?”

“You told me next time you wouldn’t let Calum deny you.”

Michael raised an eyebrow. “And?”

“I have an idea…”

**.*.*.*.*.*.**

“Calum, are you in here?” Luke asked as he walked into the dark hotel room.

“No, I’m absent. Leave a message or come back later,” Calum said from the bed.

Shaking his head, Luke made his way towards Calum’s voice and jumped on the other boy. “I found you.”

“What do you want?”

“Preferably you,” Luke smirked, even though Calum could not see it.

Calum sighed and pushed Luke off him before turning on the light. “What do you want?” he asked again.

“Preferably you,” Luke repeated. “And naked if possible. I wanna eat those meatballs you have in your pants.”

Calum moved in front of Luke and yawned in his face. “See, I’m sleepy. Leave my room this instance,” Calum tried to say on a serious tone.

Luke ignored the brunette and crashed the mouths together, catching Calum off guard but Calum kissed him anyway. As their lips were slowly moving against one another, Luke pulled a bandana that he had stolen from Ashton’s bag from his back pocket and slipped it over Calum’s closed eyes before securing it at the back of his head. Instantly, Calum pulled away to grab the material that was covering his eyes but Luke whispered a ‘leave it on’ into his ear and kissed him again. He pulled away a little and pushed Calum onto his back before looming over him and pressing a short kiss to his lips. He then directed his mouth to the brunette’s jaw, which he kissed, to his chin, where he laid more kisses, and then back to his mouth, where he blew onto Calum’s parted lips. Calum let out a little whimper when Luke kept blowing onto his lips but made no move to kiss him. That was when Calum decided to take control and he lifted his head off the pillow, to press their lips together. He pecked Luke’s lips a couple of times and pushed his tongue past them; Luke gladly sucked on his tongue but shortly pulled away with a slurping sound.

That action caused Calum to whine but his whine was replaced by a moan when he heard some shuffling around and a weight settled on his hips. A pair of hands were pressed to his stomach and were moving up and down his upper body while the other boy rocked his ass against his penis. Then, something odd happened; another hand found its way into his hair and Luke was kissing the side of his face. Who was on top of him? And who was caressing his chest if Luke was kissing him and had his hand in his hair? Calum shifted and tried to pull away but the person, who was in his lap, grabbed the front of his tee and pulled him to a sitting position, crashing their chests together. Calum frowned; Michael? The moment he was close to the older boy, his nostrils were filled with the familiar scent of Michael’s cologne. Michael rubbed their cheeks together and let his light stubble prick Calum’s skin; he let out a laugh when Calum scrunched his nose. When Calum placed his hands on his shoulders to push him away, Michael took his hands, entwined their fingers and wrapped his arms around Calum’s waist; thus, trapping the brunette’s hands behind his back.

A low hum escaped Calum’s mouth when Michael bit on his bottom lip and tugged on it. He then traced along Calum’s jawline, leaving a wet trail all the way to his ear, before biting on his earlobe. Michael licked the shell of his ear a couple of times and then his jawline again, to go back to his mouth. He could not help but smile when Calum pressed their mouths firmer together and eagerly kissed him back. A few inches from them, Luke sucked his bottom lip between his teeth as he watched Calum and Michael’s lips move against each other. He then reached for the hem of his shirt and pull it over his head. Next, he moved close to Michael and, trailing his hand down the older boy’s back, he dragged his tee up before tossing it out of the way, causing Michael and Calum to pull away from the kiss momentarily. Their mouths met soon enough and Michael wasted no time to push his tongue into Calum’s mouth; tongue, which Calum readily welcome. Luke cursed as he watched their tongues rub against one another and to be part of what was happening, he smacked Michael hard on the ass, causing him to bite on Calum’s tongue and causing Calum to let out a cry in turn.

“Sorry but I don’t like to be the third wheel,” Luke said when Michael frowned at him.

“You want attention?” Michael smirked.

“Yesss…”

“Take this off then,” the older boy motioned to Luke’s shorts.

Luke nodded and quickly pulled them off as Michael slowly peeled Calum’s shirt’s off and then his sweatpants while making sure to keep his eyes locked with Calum; the bandana that Calum had taken off was lying forgotten on the floor. The moment Calum was naked, Luke threw Michael onto his back and removed his shorts. Then, he knelt in the space between Calum and Michael before taking Michael’s penis into his hand. He licked his lips, glanced at Michael’s face and moved the hand up and down. The younger boy spat on the head and kept moving his hand a couple of more times, to smear the saliva, before directing his attention to Calum, who was looking at them. Without letting go of Michael’s penis, Luke placed his other hand around Calum’s dick and pumped it. Doing the same thing to Calum, he spat on the head of his erection before smearing the spit along the length but instead of pulling away, he enclosed his lips around the head and sucked on it while one of his hands was moving at the base and the other was jerking Michael off. As he rolled his tongue around the sensitive tip, he did the same on Michael with his thumb and he smiled when the two boys let out a hiss at the same time.

His mouth trailed down along the underside of Calum’s penis and then he moved back to take the whole length into his mouth. Luke bobbed his head rapidly and tried to keep the same speed with his hand. He again pulled away and licked the underside all the way to his balls, which he took into his mouth. He sucked on them one at a time, making sure to occasionally twirl his tongue around them before going back to suck on his penis. Shortly after, he again moved to Michael. The younger boy brought Michael’s penis to his lips and without wasting time, he took it into his mouth while he again wrapped his fingers around Calum dick. He took all of Michael in, tightened his throat around the head and then pulled back before doing the same thing. Gasping, Michael closed his eyes and thrust into Luke’s mouth, almost causing him to choke around his penis and he pulled away coughing before pinching Michael’s hip. Michael mumbled a ‘sorry’ and Luke resumed his task while Calum swatted his hand away and got off the bed, in search of lube. Luke moved his mouth to Michael’s balls, to suck on them as he pumped Michael’s cock. It was only a matter of a couple of minutes and Calum was back on the bed and was kneeling behind Luke.

He wrapped his arm around Luke’s waist and pulled him straight back, so that his back was pressed against Calum’s chest. Immediately, he connected his mouth to the side of Luke’s neck and took his skin between his lips. Propping himself on his elbows, Michael looked at them and then at the lube in Calum’s hand. He pulled the bottle from Calum and coated his length before looking at the two other boys; Luke’s head was tilted backward and was resting on Calum’s shoulder while Calum was biting Luke’s neck, one of his hand was moving around Luke’s erection and he was rubbing his penis along Luke’s crease. Michael had a second of uncertainty as to who to fuck but in the end, he also got to his knees and shifted closer behind Calum. Taking a deep breath, he slid the head of his cock between Calum’s ass cheeks and poked his entrance gently while keeping his eyes on Calum for any sign of resistance or discomfort. When Calum showed none, he slowly pushed inside, until he was completely buried in him. Michael wrapped an arm around Calum’s shoulders and pulled him away from Luke, so that he could kiss Calum’s neck. As Michael’s hips were moving at a steady pace and his mouth was sucking on the side of Calum’s neck, Luke turned around, so that he was facing Calum, and claimed the brunette’s lips.

He hissed when Calum took his bottom lip between his teeth and gently nibbled on it as he reached between them and again wrapped his fingers around his penis. Closing his eyes, Luke allowed Calum to slip his tongue past his parted lips and licked the roof of his mouth, then the inner side of his cheek as he quickly pumped Luke’s erection. Calum then laced his fingers through Michael’s hair and massaged his scalp while he pushed onto his dick, causing Michael to groan against his skin. When Calum clenched his muscles around him, Michael bit hard on his shoulder and spanked him, making Calum moan into Luke’s mouth. However, that did not prevent him from clenching his muscles again and earning another smack from the older boy. Michael placed his other hand on Calum’s hips to guide them as Calum was rotating his ass against his hips, every time he would thrust into him. With every forward thrust, Michael would go harder and faster into Calum and the brunette stilled his hand around Luke’s penis. Pulling away from Luke’s mouth, Calum dropped his head onto Michael shoulder and breathed unevenly through his mouth as Michael rammed into him. He reached behind him and placed his hands on either side of Michael’s hips, halting his movement before turning around and placing a quick kiss to his lips.

As he shifted, Michael pumped his erection and pulled Luke to him before instructing him to get on all fours. While Luke was settling in front of Michael, Calum moved to sit with his back against the headboard and Luke smiled as he pushed Calum’s legs apart and settled between them. He then pushed his ass in Michael’s direction and after coating his penis with some more lube, Michael sharply pushed his length into Luke’s ass, causing the younger boy to yelp. He pulled nearly all the way out and, rotating his hips, he shoved his dick back inside while one on his hands was on the younger boy’s hip and the other one was running up and down his back, along his spine. As his hips kept the steady movements that they had set, Michael let go of Luke’s hip, raised his hand and connected it to Luke’s side. That was an action that he repeated when Luke let out a moan of appreciation. With his eyes on Luke and Michael, Calum enclosed his fingers around his penis and slowly moved them up and down as he sucked on his lower lip. He had been in a threesome with the other two boys before but that was nothing compared to that time; at the moment, everything was looking and feeling hotter than what he had anticipated.

Luke, who was not doing anything other than letting Michael move in and out of him, pushed Calum’s hand away and replaced it with his mouth. He sucked hard around the bassist’s cock and smiled around the length when he heard a low moan at the back of Calum’s throat; a moan that Calum was trying to muffle but failed. At the same time, he took his own erection into his hand and pumped it while making sure to occasionally tease the head of Calum’s penis. Luke twirled his tongue around the head and then went on to lick the underside, all the way along the length. He laid a few kisses to Calum’s balls and, opening his mouth wider, he took the testicles into his mouth, both at once before exerting a light suction around them. He pulled back, took a deep breath and sucked on them again, hollowing his cheeks in the process. Calum grabbed a fistful of Luke’s hair and pressed Luke’s mouth onto his balls as he rotated his hips. In turn, Luke pushed his hand away and pulled back but Calum again placed his hand at the back of Luke’s head and he pushed his penis into his mouth. He readily sucked on the length but to Calum’s dismay, Luke pulled away shortly.

He dropped his forehead onto one of Calum’s thigh and bit on the skin as his hand moved faster and Michael was plunging into his hole powerfully. Letting out a loud moan, Luke came on the bedsheet and he let go of his dick once he got everything out. With a final thrust, Michael pulled out and pumped his erection. As soon as Luke moved away, Michael climbed into Calum’s lap and connected their lips. However, Calum had other plans and, without breaking the kiss, he flipped them around so that Michael was on his back and he was kneeling between his legs. After coating his length, Calum pushed into him and pulled back almost immediately, only to push back in again. The speed that he had set was a considerably fast one and at the same time, he wrapped his hand around Michael’s penis, to jerk him off as they were both desperate for some relief. Once Luke had caught his breath, he knelt beside them and pecked the bassist’s lips, his chin, down his chest and stomach, until his mouth was aligned with Michael’s cock, which he took into his mouth after pushing Calum’s hand away. He licked the head, pressed it against his tongue as he slid it into his mouth.

Michael pressed his lips together and thrust into Luke’s mouth while rotating his hips against Calum. He lifted himself up and supported himself on an elbow as he reached out to pinch Luke’s side, causing Luke to add more pressure around his penis; it was something that felt good and thus, Michael repeated that action over and over. Again, Calum placed his hand at the back of Luke’s head and guided his mouth at the same speed as the back and forth movements of his hips, which were going faster; his aim was to make Michael cum already and judging by the way Michael was squirming under him, he could say they were doing a good job. Luke pulled away to breathe and pumped Michael’s dick, making sure to keep up with the pace before taking him back in. Dropping his head back on the pillow, Michael squeezed his eyes tight and breathed heavily through his parted lips as he fisted the sheet on either sides of him. He was close and therefore thrust repeatedly and sharply into Luke’s mouth while Calum’s dick was rigorously going in and out of his ass. Chanting a series of ‘fuck, fuck, fuck’, Michael emptied himself into Luke’s mouth and as he dropped his hips onto the mattress, Calum pulled out of him.

Luke smiled as he inched closer to the brunette and connected their lips before transferring the cum into Calum’s mouth as they kissed. He pulled back and licked the little amount that was dripping down the older boy’s chin before letting out a laugh as Calum cursed. Calum was taken aback when Michael pushed him onto his back and settled beside him. He then motioned for Luke to come closer and the two of them leant forward at the same time and licked the length of Calum’s penis, from the base to the head, causing the bassist to groan at the sensation. They rolled their tongues around the head at the same time, letting the tips of their tongues touch, and as Michael took the length into his mouth, Luke proceeded to suck on Calum’s balls. As both Luke and Michael were sucking deeply onto Calum’s dick and balls, Calum knew he would not last much longer and he started to thrust into Michael’s mouth. Michael’s hand replaced his mouth, which was jerking Calum off, and so did Luke’s while the two of them leant in and pressed their lips around the head of Calum erection, kissing each other at the same time. That action was enough to send Calum over the edge and he shot his load into both their mouths.

Pulling away, Luke and Michael pressed their lips together, sharing a cum-coated kiss before settling on either sides of Calum. The three of them stayed in silence for long minutes as they stared at the ceiling.

“Not so stiff, huh?” Calum said as he turned to Luke.

“Ok ok, I take it back. Although, if I didn’t say that, you’d never have grown the balls to do anything,” Luke stated with a smug smile.

“Ha ha,” Calum said with a sarcastic laugh. “How come I didn’t hear Michael come in?”

“We came at the same time and luckily, the lights were off and you didn’t see him.”

“You guys planned this, didn’t you?”

“I’m glad we did,” Michael smiled.

Calum also smiled and turned to Michael. “Guess I now know what I missed last time.”

“Better late than never,” Michael chuckled and pressed a kiss to Calum’s shoulder.

“Hey Michael,” Calum whispered as he twirled his index around Michael’s armpit hair.

Michael pressed his arm tightly to his side and laughed. “That tickles. Why are we whispering?” he whispered back.

“Let’s make Luke jealous,” he said, that time making sure Luke could not hear them.

“Isn’t that my line?” Michael raised an eyebrow.

“So, what do you think?”

Nodding, Michael climbed on top of the brunette and connected their lips while he rocked his hips against Calum.

“Guys, I’m still here,” Luke said as he turned to look at them.

“Sorry, this is a special Malum time,” Michael mumbled against Calum’s lips.

“What about Luke?”

“Luke has to wait for his turn,” Calum stated.

“And it’s not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, Luke,” Michael added and they both laughed when Luke made a face.

“This is fucking ridiculous. Goodnight.”

“Luke come back,” Michael said as Luke picked his clothes from the floor.

“Yeah, we were just messing with you. You know there’s always time for Luke, right?”

“No, I made up my mind. I’m going to have some Lashton next door while you have your Malum moment.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :)


End file.
